


Escorting Bella

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible to find your perfect match when you are not even looking for it? Can a person who engages in a profession that is frowned upon by many truly find that special someone in an unsuspecting client. REALLY MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N – Hello my favorite readers. I just wanted to warn you before reading this one shot that my portrayal of Jake is how would you say, “raw”. His character is unlike any I have done or read before. This Jake is not warm and fuzzy at all so if that is how you like your Jake DON’T READ THIS. However if you are open to VERY different portrayal of our beloved Jake, please enjoy! 

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

JPOV

I sat on my recliner in my silk boxers, enjoying the fruits of my labor. I had learned early on, you had to use your God given talents to earn your keep in this world and that’s exactly what I had done. Although looking back on it now, it might not have been the best choice to make in the grand scheme of things however it worked, so why change? 

I had learned that it didn’t take much to please a woman. The right cologne, proper attire and confident attitude, got you in women’s pants faster than you could say the word pussy. I wasn’t a shy person by nature and I made my intentions known to each women I met. It would appear that I was egotistical and arrogant but I was mostly just horney. Sure in high school it didn’t play out so well and mostly I got slapped or pushed away but during my college years, I got more pussy than a man had wet dreams. 

I prided myself on my accomplishment so it was by no small feet I landed in the adult entertainment business. No, I wasn’t a porn star or a prostitute, although some might considered me one. I was an adult escort. I was in the business of pleasing a woman in every way imaginable and got paid quite well for it. I learned what buttons to press, what words to say and how to move my hands so well I could make a women cream within seconds. My reputation had gotten me far in the industry. I made my mistress a shit load of money my first week out and by the end of the year, I was living in the lap of luxury in a high rise on Park Avenue. 

I never really understood the whole monogamy aspect of a relationship but who was I to judge. It just wasn’t my scene. I loved many different types of women and each added a new element to the bedroom I had a hard time giving up. I loved living the bachelor life so being an escort just added a little spice to my life.

This life didn’t come without the sacrifice of many things. My family disowned me, my friends acted like they didn’t know me and their was the occasional psycho client I could have done without however, all and all, I was loving it. It satisfied my insatiable need for sex, provided a luxurious place to stay and above all, awarded me for my sexual skills with more than $3,000 a night. 

I was not a cheap lay but so worth every nickel and dime I earned. I provided what no boyfriend, lover, husband or soul mate could and that earned me top choice amongst my competitors. Sure at first I was rough around the edges. I often came to early or forgot that both parties need to be pleased to make the event enjoyable but, who doesn’t fall off their bike in the beginning? The one thing about me was I was a quick study. 

My mistress was very helpful in that respect. She was more than a pimp; she was a mother, caregiver and trainer to all of us. She nurtured us, trained us and sent us off into the wild never feeling like we were less than perfect. Thinking about it now, she might have taught me a little too well because soon I would be flying the coop for good. Don’t get me wrong, I loved that stuck up bitch more than my old lady but sometimes especially THAT TIME of the month, she was one of the meanest cunts around. It didn’t matter that I was the finest piece of ass in her whore army; she still didn’t hesitate to smack me into place when she saw fit and then reap the rewards of my fine ass in her bedroom that same night. She gave the best head I had ever had so I had no problem letting her sample my goods every once and a while just as a show of good measure. However, I found myself tiring of her games and was ready to venture out on my own. 

_____________________________________________________________

I glanced up at the clock and shook my head as my client was over an hour late. Bella was a unique client of mine. She was a lady of stature and high regard amongst many social circles. A day didn’t go by where you didn’t see her picture in the paper as she stood along side her pathetic excuse of a husband. I could break him in half just by breathing on the asshole but nonetheless he paid my bills so I just dealt with it. 

The whole situation of how we met still brings a smile to my face. I met Bella at one of her classic dinner parties. I was accompanying one of my high paying clients to her house for dinner. Bella couldn’t keep her eyes off me the entire time, which brought pleasure to my client. They must have had some rivalry going, you know the ones where a woman tries to assert her wealth kind of bullshit. Anyway, I made sure that every stance I held and every move I made, Bella was within viewing distance of. I was always on the look out for new clients and as long as I kept my current one happy, there was no harm in earning a little extra dough. 

By the end of the night, I had that woman so tightly wound you would have thought her legs were crossed permanently. My senses were key to everything around me and her scent, damn her pussy smelt sweeter than a fresh apple pie out of the oven. My mouth waters as the images and thoughts parade my mind. It goes without saying that even if I fucked her for fun it would be worth it. I didn’t get into her stash that night, but lets just say, she has been a repeat customer ever since.

She might appear timid, reserved and classy in public but in the privacy of my bedroom, she was an untamed animal. See I had learned over the years to observe my clients. I wanted to provide them with the utmost pleasure possible and in return, I would not only receive monetary reward and some tight pussy but also a repeat customer thus keeping my pockets lined with cash and my belly full. 

Surprisingly enough, Bella was an easy one to please. All I had to do was learn what turned her on and she was on my dick faster than a moth to a flame. I have to admit, if I was going to leave the business she would be the one I would leave it for. I was always taught never to fall for my clients and up until now, I never had. I wouldn’t say I was in love with Bella even though my cock seemed to think otherwise however, since he was my guiding force, I found it hard not to make time in my fucking schedule for a piece of Bella pie.

Usually the first encounter with a new client was filled with awkwardness and what I like to call “timid” sex. It was more of the conventional sex, you know the type where the guy goes all missionary on a women and it ends as quickly as it begins leaving the women pleased and the man still harder than a frozen hot dog. However, when it came to Bella, she was specific about what she expected, needed and wanted from me right from the start. I catered to her needs like a dog seeking the approval of its owner while at the same time leaving her breathless and craving more. That is how I liked to leave all my women, salivating and wet with eagerness. 

I decided while I waited for my closet freak to arrive, I would pump some weights and get my muscles nice and ready for our little adventure. I placed the weights in each hand while my body straddled the end of the workbench. My mind raced with thoughts of what I might do to my classy lady once she arrived. 

If there was one thing about Bella I knew all too well, it was that she liked her men naughty. I’m not talking about spank me naughty. I’m talking about rough and hardcore naughty. She wanted a man who controlled her every move and made her cream on command and I was just that type of man. 

I hated that romance bullshit. Fuck I never cooked a day in my life nor did those horrid three words ever escape my lips. I didn’t want a girlfriend. I just wanted a good lay and getting paid to receive top shelf pussy was the best a man like me could get. Just the thought of her soft wet lips stroking my cock was enough to drive my muscles to the brink as I curled the weights up and down. I loved raw unbridled sex more than any man should, but finding a woman with the same needs and wants was a bonus.

I felt my dick harden and stand at full attention as I finished my last arm curl. My chest and neck pooled with sweat and I felt a hot shower was in order. Before I could reach the bathroom, I heard a soft knock on the door. A smile crossed my face at my lady’s timid gesture. I wiped the lingering sweat from my body as I walked towards the door. I pried the door open a crack and stared at the extremely sexy women who beckoned for my attention. I pulled the door fully open and she strutted her way underneath my arm and into the living room. She was looking especially hot tonight with a short red cocktail dress that accent her miraculous curves and her succulent tits. This women’s body was starved for attention and I fought the urge to slam her to the floor and fuck her senseless. 

I acted like I always had since I knew that is how she liked it. She liked the cold shoulder and my carefree attitude. She got off when I acted like her presence didn’t matter. I have to admit, I loved a women who raped me with her eyes and that is exactly what she was doing when she watched me walk to the kitchen. 

I poured two glasses of red wine and made my way back over to her. She made herself comfortable on my leather couch as she always had every time she visited. We had some exciting times on that couch. My dick twitched with the memories of all the positions I had her in and all the different languages she screamed during her multiple orgasms. That was one thing about high end girls, they were educated. Bella used her husband’s money not only for a lavish lifestyle but for an outstanding education as well. 

I sat opposite her on the recliner and watched as her lips graced the rim of the glass taking in the dry sweetness of the wine. I tried to ignore her sexual gesture and fight my primal instinct to just slap the glass out of her hand and replace it with my dick. I wanted to face fuck her so bad I could taste it but I had to hold out. She loved my dominance over her but I wanted her to beg for it. I loved hearing my girls beg for my thickness and almost shake with anticipation and need for me to give it to them.

“Are you going to continue to suck on the rim of that glass all night or are you going to come over here and put those sweet lips to good use?” I said while I placed my wine glass on the coffee table and slid down my shorts.

The cool air of the ceiling fan had no effect on my erection. I had skills unlike many in my industry. Nothing could bring my erection down accept a nice juicy pussy and I was ready to dive into Bella’s right now.

“I am paying you to please me not the other way around, so why don’t you bring your tight ass over here and show me why your worth the money?”

I smiled sinisterly as I walked over to her and knelt down between her legs. Sure she liked to be assertive every once in a while and I was willing to let her feel like she was in control but as quickly as she had it, I was quick to take it away.

I pulled her ass forward on the couch placing her legs on top of my shoulders. I ran my tongue along the base of her calve, up her thighs until I reached the lining of her panties. I felt her body shift as the heat from my breath was getting her all worked up. I smiled slightly as I trailed my tongue up and down her moist lips through the silk material of her thong panties. I knew it was only a matter of time before I hear those three magical words. 

Her hands crept along my shoulder blades and up my neck. I felt the force of her grip as she tried to push my head closer so I quickly grabbed her wrists and held her hands firmly on the edge of the couch. “Ut ah. You will wait until I am ready to give it to you Bella. I am the captain of this voyage and you will listen and obey or you will feel my wrath” I whispered as I bit her clit softly with me teeth.” 

“Please Jake, don’t make me beg.” she moaned.

“I will give you what you need babe just relax and enjoy the ride. I will earn my money tonight. Don’t worry.”

I ripped her panties off in one quick jerk of my teeth and pressed my lips against her folds. Her back arched providing me unlimited access to her soft lips. I moved my tongue up and down the length of her sweet pussy making sure to roll my tongue with each stroke. 

Her attention was drawn away from me when she heard her cell phone ringing from her purse beside her. She tried to concentrate enough to retrieve it but every time she opened her eyes, I nipped at her clit drawing her attention back down at me. 

I thought she had given up until I heard her out of breath voice whisper “hello”. Her disobedience to my demands was not going to go unpunished. She continued to talk to who I’m guessing was number one Asshole aka her husband, while my tongue continued to lick at her throbbing bud. Her eyes stayed closed as she tried to answer whatever annoying question he was asking. Her responses were delayed as she tried to gain the ability to speak. I wasn’t making it easy on her as she was mine for at least the next hour and as such, there would be no interruptions.

I looked up briefly and noticed her eyes were open and she seemed more focused on her conversation than with me, which just antagonized me further. I decided I had to regain her focus so I placed my hands on either side of her pussy lips, spread them apart and put my whole mouth on her pussy at once. “

OH FUCK ME!” she screamed out unable to control her body’s instant pleasure from my heated assault. I slid my tongue between her folds and hooked my tongue just enough to hit her sweet spot causing her to not even say goodbye as she threw her phone to the other side of the room and took my head into her hands. I continued to thrust my tongue in and out of her while I removed her hands from the back of my head and held them together in a fist. Her body started to tremble when I increased my rhythm and added her favorite humming to the mix. “You are my sunshine” was her favorite tune and I made sure every time I dined on her pussy it was the tune I hummed so perfectly that by the end of the song, she was creaming all over my mouth like melted butter on a hot piece of corn. 

“Damn Jake …your…tongue…is…oh God I’m about to” and like the evil man I was, just as she was about to climax, I pulled back.

“Pay back’s a bitch isn’t babe? You know the deal. When you are with me there are no interruptions. You disobeyed and as such, no climax for you.” I said with a sinister grin as I rose to my feet and shook my hips just enough that my dick was flagging right in front of her eyes.

The one thing I loved about Bella was she was far more emotional than most girls. A normal level headed girl would have demanded I finish since they were paying but not Bella. Bella gave into the role play she paid for. She wanted a man who made her earn what she wanted and to be honest, it fit perfectly with my ego. I loved the power I had over women especially the ones who thought themselves better than me. 

“I’m sorry babe it was Mike and you know when he calls I have to pick up. I can’t just…” I was tired of the whining so I rubbed the tip of my head over her lips to silence her rants. The cute grin she was sporting made my balls start to throb. I had been with many women and by many, I mean A LOT and no one but Bella could suck my dick to the point of climax. That woman gave such good head I felt her lips on my cock for days after our encounters. It was a true pleasure to be on the receiving end when it came to her. 

Her tongue stroked my head so softly it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. I laced my fingers through her soft brown hair guiding her mouth slowly as she sucked. My hips instinctually started to thrust at the feel of her heated tongue as it glided up and down my shaft, made my body want to be fully within the warm confines of her mouth. 

Just when I had reached the deepest part of her throat, that fuckin phone rang again. I held her head put, not wanting to be interrupted for a second time. She fought my restraint but I felt it best to let her go since I didn’t want my shit bit off for some stupid fuck who didn’t know the meaning of private time.

It was no surprise that it was her husband Mike again and this time he managed to get her all worked up. It was moments like this I was grateful I wasn’t in a relationship. This shit was way to stressful and an instant mood kill. I plopped back down on the recliner as I watched her pace back and forth, aggravated beyond belief. She was lucky I wasn’t an instant softener and it took a lot to make my dick weak. She finally got off the phone and started to get dressed. 

Any normal person would’ve inquired why the sudden change in demeanor and attitude, but this was an all too familiar scene for Bella. Her husband had a tendency to do this to her every once in a while. He knew all about me and had even funded Bella and I’s little get together, but every once in a while, he felt the need to be the bigger dick and I wasn’t going to fight it. I got paid whether she creamed or not, so the hell if I care if she left sexually frustrated.

“Sorry Jake I have to go. Mike is being a complete asshole tonight and…”

I stood up and kiss her on the forehead “Don’t apologize to me babe. I get paid whether you get laid or not. It is you who I feel sorry for. You are the one who goes home all hot and bothered while in about…oh…an hour or so, I get a new dessert to play with.”

Usually my blunt and nasty comments spark Bella to retaliate with ones of her own but not this time. This time she seemed hurt by my comment. Now that I think about it, maybe I was a little harsh. I always had a problem with my mouth. I never knew when to shut up. 

She stared at me for a moment and then started to redress and head for the door. She gave me one last glance before leaving that nearly gave me an instant limp dick. If it wasn’t for April coming in right behind her, I would’ve felt bad, but April always had a way of making even my worst days brighter.

 

A week had come and gone and I hadn’t heard anything from Bella. If it hadn’t made a dent in my pocket I would have simply disregarded it as another client gone sour. However, business was slow and her business paid the bills. In an effort to compensate for my lack of Bella business, I took on some of my co-workers gigs to make some extra cash.

I was attending a party one night, when out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Bella mingling with some guests. She didn’t seem ill or upset so that just led me to believe good old hubs had decided he wanted to be the only one playing in her pleasure pond. Sure I was going to miss her tight pussy but I was going to miss the income even more. Bella was one of only two high paying clients I had. It would seem I was going to have to convince her how in expendable I really was. Sure her marriage was important but so was my livelihood. 

It didn’t take much for Bella to notice my presence and once she did, she was Jake-a-tized. It was a funny term really, but it one my mistress use to call the repeat customers I brought in. She said my dick was mesmerizing and made the girls deliriously obsessed with my cock. I liked to think it was my hurricane tongue but hey cock obsession is great too. What ever brings the pussy my way works for me. 

I decided to ignore her stares and act like she wasn’t there. Bella was always a sucker for that and in true Bella fashion it took only a few moments for her to make her way over to our circle. She said hello to my date and the other guests we were chatting with however her eyes seemed fixed on mine. I looked away as I offered my date a drink and made my way over to the bar. 

Bella waited a few moments as not to make it seem obvious she was following me and then made her way over to the bar as well. “I see you have been keeping busy” she said as she placed her drink order with the bartender. “Yeah we’ll if I wait for you to call my dick might shrivel up and fall off.” 

Bella looked down for a moment and than glanced back up “yeah I’m sorry about that but I hope you still have me penciled in for Wednesday night?”

“Bella, Bella, Bella. You have to call in advance honey. I don’t sit by the phone waiting for you to call. I have to make a living you know. Why don’t you call me next week and I will see what I can do.”

“How does $10,000 do for your schedule lover?” she whispered 

I nearly came in my pants. I tried to compose myself and not seem like such a pussy over her offer. “I think something can be arranged.”

“Good so I want you to come to my place at 8. See you then lover” she said as she grabbed her drinks and walked away. There were not many women who could shock me but Bella was starting to climb that holy shit, what the fuck? ladder pretty quickly.

The evening ended rather abruptly when my date seemed to fall ill over something she ate. I had my suspicions as to how that happened, but all and all, it turned out to be quite the productive night. The week flew by and before I knew it, I was standing just outside Bella’s door waiting patiently for her to answer. 

The vixen that came to the door looked, smelled and spoke nothing like Bella. The woman standing before me was wearing a see through red teddy holding a glass of champagne. I had to say I was completely taken back by this new Bella but all the while curious why the sudden change. I slid under her arm and made my way into her apartment. I took a quick look around and although the apartment was extravagant and lined with very expensive paintings and furniture, it wasn’t as outlandish as I would have thought it to be. 

This was the first time I had ever been invited over her house. We always met at mine since her husband forbid her to have relations with me in their bed. She said he said something about “violating their marital vows” or some bullshit like that. To be honest, I never pressed the issue because my house was more convenient for me anyway.

I unbuttoned my blazer and laid it flat on the dining room table. When I turned to see where Bella was, I noticed she was sitting on top of the mini bar counter with her legs spread apart on each bar stool while her hand was right between her legs stroking her wet pussy. I couldn’t help but glide my tongue across my bottom lip at the sight. The way her head fell back and her back arched forward as she stroked herself made me want to pile drive my dick into stash. 

I slide my body between the bar stools and knelt down so I was within licking distance of her beautiful sweet lips. I watched as she stroked her clit while pumping one finger in and out of her folds and I have to say, the smell of her arousal was enough to make my dick so fuckin hard my pants had become more of a prison than a comfort. 

I laid my head on her thigh and extended my tongue towards her clit. I stroked her tender bud with just the tip of my tongue as her body rocked against it. Her fingers started to move in and out of her saturated core with more haste. I loved to watch Bella as she cam. Her face would redden like a cherry tomato and her body would shake like she was in a seizure however hearing my name as she cam was the most rewarding out of it all. I whispered into her pussy wanting to make sure I was close enough to taste the explosion that was about to happen. “Cream for me Bella. I want to taste your sweet goodness between my lips.” 

Bella could never resist my dirty mouth. In fact, anytime I wanted a woman to cum, all I had to do was either demand it or ask. Some would say that was a true talent however I just like to believe I knew way too much about the female mind. 

Within moments, she grabbed my head and pushed my face into her heated pool. I hooked my arms under each of here thighs as I moved my tongue in and out of her pussy licking every last drop of goodness from her body. Her body continued to shake as she came down from her high. 

I moved my face up from her core, past her stomach until I reached her lips. I whispered softly to her as I stroked her lips with my tongue. “I could go for a shower right now, how about you?”

I didn’t wait for a reply. I was never one to be patient and I hated letting anyone else decide what was best. I breathed, sweat and lived for sex, who would know better than me right? 

I picked her up and asked her where the bathroom was. I followed her finger and was pleased to find she had a huge stand up shower made of all stone with a comfortable stone seat right under the head. I turned on the shower with one hand while keeping Bella tight in the other. I placed her down and without hesitation she slowly started to remove my pants and shirt. She trailed each advance she made with the soft touch of her lips. I continued to stroke the smooth skin of her arms, back and hips as she helped me get undressed.

When we were both naked and the room was filled with hot steam, I pulled Bella into my arms and walked us into the shower. She leaned against my chest forcing me to walk backward and fall onto the stone seat behind me. She turned around, spread my legs apart and guided her wet pussy down on to my cock. Her wetness and heat overloaded my senses. I instinctually grabbed her hips as her hand wrapped around my neck and pushed my lips onto her neck. I bit down as I guided her hips up and down on my cock. Her bodies natural wetness combined with the shower made my dick feel like it was on a slip-n-slide mat. I was able to move in and out of her body with such ease it made the sex more pleasurable and rough just like she liked it. 

I moved my hands from her hips once her body picked up my rhythm and took both her breasts within my fingers. I pinched one nipple while I kneading the other. I was proud of my skill as I was able to multiple task without losing an inch of wood. I leaned back taking Bella with me. I spread my legs apart slightly to give me room and then started to thrust my hips upward causing her to bounce on my cock like she was riding a bucking horse. I felt her inner walls tighten around me as she moved up and down my shaft with her wet lips. Her body started to shake on top of me within moments. I leaned forward and carefully swung us around and placed Bella on her feet. 

She continued to shake within my grasp as I leaned her forward and slammed into her drenching wet pussy as she creamed. “OH FUCK ME JAKE. DAMN BABE. OH YEAH, MAKE ME CREAM. I FUCKIN LOVE YOU COCK. GIVE IT TO ME!” She screamed as I plowed into her harder and harder. The smacking of our skin echoed throughout the steaming shower and the more of it I heard, the closer I got to my own orgasm. 

I knew I had to pull out soon so I withdrew reluctantly, turned her around and switched positions so I was back on the stone chair. She knew what she had to do. She knew she wanted to suck me off and I so wanted her too. It was the one thing I missed when we were apart and the one thing I looked forward to doing tonight. 

She knelt down in front of me and teasingly stroked the head of my cock. My body was too close and I felt like I was about to explode. I took the shaft into my grip and stroked my cock as she licked my head. My body fell into the wet stone tiles behind me as the feeling of her hot tongue was driving me mad. She must have sensed my frustration because I felt her lips take my whole head into her mouth and her lips met my stroking hand forcing it out of the way. With my hand out of the way, she pumped my cock between her soft lips demanding her salty surprise. 

“Oh Fuck Bella. Your lips are so fuckin…fuck!” I moaned as her strokes increased and once I felt her teeth scrap the base of my cock I couldn’t hold it back any longer. I spilled my worth into her mouth without hesitation and she continued to lick and suck me off until my dick stopped throbbing and I caught my breath.

She moved up and placed a soft kiss on my lips. “That was fuckin mind altering babe. Damn it must be true what they say, distance makes the heart want more”

I smiled back at her as I got to my feet and guided her under the hot water of the shower. We washed each other off and that lead to another hot fuck session between us and then toweling lead to some pussy pumping on the bathroom sink and then following that, it was cowboying for the next two hours. Bella was insatiable and luckily so was I.

It was nearly midnight and I knew our time together had come to an end. I got redressed as Bella still remained amongst her satin sheets on the bed. 

“You know Jake there is a lot about me you don’t know. I know you think I am some fragile insignificant little house wife but let me assure you, there is more than meets the eye.”

I turned to her, smiled and placed a brief kiss on her lips. “I’ve discovered that Bella. But my time here has ended and as you know, I expect full payment as promised.”

Bella got up from the bed, walked over to her purse and pulled out a rather large envelope and placed it in my pants. “Money well spent” she whispered as she trailed her hands over my chest as she walked away.

I followed her to the door and just as my hand grasped the knob I heard her say “You are definitely one of my prize possessions.” 

My eyes scrunched together because I could sense a double meaning to the phrase. I turned to face her, questioning her with my facial expression of confusion. “I think we have been together long enough that lies are no longer needed. I grow tired of this game we play babe. You know your mistress you think so highly of?”

“Yes” I said reluctantly

“I own her.”

“What!”

“Yes your ass is privately owned by me and now I want complete ownership over you. I want you to stay here with me. No more cat and mouse, no more husband interruptions. Just you me and that passion you provide. This is not to say you will not be compensated for your services but I will not stand down for any one of your trashy clients. I will come first and in return, you get to continue you outlandish lifestyle.”

I stood there dumbfounded. I always thought I was smart enough to read between the lines but this came from left field. I found myself at a loss for words. However as much as I wanted to be an arrogant bastard and tell her to fuck off, my pocket screamed fuck yeah! Was I willing to be a one woman man? The answer to that question was simple, for the right amount of money, yes. 

A new chapter of my life was about to start and strangely enough, normalcy didn’t seem half bad when I had such a vixen on my arm and a wad of cash in my pocket. I hung up my escort jacket and sported a new coat today and its name was monogamy.


	2. Chapter 2

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

Monogamy is so overrated. How do men do this? Honestly? How do they find pleasure in dipping their dick into the same pussy over and over again and still find a way to get off? Don’t get me wrong, Bella’s pussy is definitely delectable but damn, this shit was getting boring. I felt like a caged beast taunted by my master through steel bars known as exclusivity. 

I was too good for this. It was unjust to keep me contained within my own home with only one pussy to enjoy. Sure it was nice knowing I had guaranteed pussy but I was an over anxious pup biting on my leash. The walls I called home were suffocating me and I felt this overwhelming urge to break free. I tried to test my limits and stretch the boundaries of my confinement but every time I attempted to be independent, she would remind me who controlled the electrified collar around my neck. I had no choice but to submit to her will because she was paying my bills and sucking my dick however, this beast was growing weary of her ways.

I laughed at my own stupidity for thinking that I could be content with monogamy. My little diamond in the rough lost its luster and she felt more like my kryptonite than my precious jewel. I guess I was experiencing what many men do in an exclusive relationship, boredom. I was a ladies man and I lived and breathed sex. My body was made to provide pleasure to more than one woman and the fact that I was stuck with one was just fuckin frustration. 

I found myself pacing the floors waiting for her to come and tell me to fuck off. I tried to make it work but it just wasn’t. Two weeks was all it took for her to get too comfortable with having me exclusively hers, two weeks. Bella went from raging nympho and my personal play toy to instant creamer and a true lover of the missionary position. Listen, I have no problem making a girl cream more than once but missionary, are you fuckin kidding me? That position was old school and not the least bit satisfying. If I was lying between a girl’s legs it was to suck on her breasts and finger her stash, not to get off. 

I missed the mystery and passion that ignited from the naughtiness of what we had done. I wanted to feel her claw at my back as I ravaged her pussy. I loved hearing my name being screamed out as I slammed my thick cock between her moist folds. I wanted her to demand things of me she only dreamt about. I loved being her secret, her play thing and her master. 

I wanted my power back. I wanted to command her body to bend at my will. I wanted her to cream all over my lips at the feel of my breath on her smooth core. I wanted her to suck me off because I demanded it, not because she thought it would please me. I was born to please and I was tired of denying myself the pleasure of my garden of beauties because Bella got jealous. Fuck her!

I stormed over to my desk, retrieved my black book and made a few calls. I was done with being her personal pet. I would show her I didn’t need her money nor did I want her exclusivity. She got to go home to her pathetic husband while I had to sit home jacking myself off because she told me too. I was done with this bullshit. I didn’t want her money if it meant the loss of my sexual independence. I dialed the one woman I knew that could not only pay for my services but provide just a little bit of her own sassiness.

I waited about twenty minutes for her to arrive and when Danielle walked through the door, damn my dick got so hard a neighboring bird would have had a nice perch to sit on. Danielle was among two other women that were always helpful when I got in what I liked to call a “fuck funk”. There were just a handful of times in my life where I was just so tired of dipping into the same pussy. The money was nice but I did it more for the enjoyment of seeing a woman pleased by my affections. 

Sometimes I questioned my drive to continue on this path and when moments like that happened, there were only these few women in my black book that I could call upon to renew my purpose. 

Danielle was always my first choice. She was what I would call a “closet freak”. By day she was banker, suited up and tight assed and by night, she was a raving sex goddess. There was nothing I couldn’t do to that woman. She took every ounce of me plus some and we always left each other completed satisfied. 

She came through my doors in nothing but a trench coat. She pushed me onto the recliner and my dick instantly sprung from my silk boxers at the sight of her curvy body and tight ass. She dropped the trench coat revealing her nakedness and I felt both my lips and my dick drool with lust. She straddled me cowgirl style and rode my dick like she was on an overaggressive bucking bull. She waxed my cock with her tight wet pussy and I felt myself grasping firmly to her hips with each rock. I could never get enough of watching her ass ride my cock. She loved when I took command of her and demanded her climax. 

I pulled up on the recliner resting my ass at the edge. I leaned her forward onto all fours and gave it to her just how she liked it. She loved it rough and for once, I had enough aggression to give it to her. 

I pulled her hair while sinking my dick deep within her demanding folds. I made that women scream my name countless times over the next hour and when Bella came traipsing through the door and saw my dick planted in some else’s pussy, I couldn’t help but smile. Although the look of complete shock was amusing to me, I didn’t let it hinder my enjoyment of Danielle’s hot pussy. I still hadn’t reached my climax yet and she sure as hell wasn’t helping in that department so as far as I was concerned, she could watch. I kept my eyes on her as I continued to plow into Danielle. Danielle being the freak that she was didn’t pull away at all. If anything, she loved an audience and I could feel her body reacting to Bella’s angry stares towards us.

Just staring into Bella’s hateful eyes made this moment more exciting. I wanted her to know I was done with the bullshit and that my needs were more important than hers. I wanted her to know I wasn’t happy and that I thirsted for something more than just her. Yeah I was a needy asshole but so was she. She needed to put me on a tight leash because she knew what an ASSet I was. She knew that if one of the other mistresses saw me they would offer me more and I would be gone just as quickly as I came. I was onto her game and this time, I wasn’t playing nice. 

Danielle knew me and my body all too well. She felt me harden within her as my climax approached. She quickly pulled her body from mine, turned and took my cock into her mouth. I held her firmly to me as I spilled into her warm soft lips. She took all of me and made sure I was done before she pulled away and wiped her lips. God that woman was fucking amazing. She rose from the floor, kissed me on the head, put her coat back on and walked out. See, that was what a real woman was. She came, saw and conquered. That’s what Bella use to be and somehow she had lost that when she made me her permanent bitch.

I made no attempts to redress or greet her. I acted like any five-year-old boy under punishment did I ignored her. I was done being the spare dildo in her life. I wanted out and the more I pushed her limits, the more I knew she would eventually tire of me and let me go. 

You see you can’t just walk out of this life. Escorting is an upgraded prostitution. We are just above hooker and just below porn stars and as such, your keeper has to free you from the life. You either fuck or be fucked, simple as that. 

I walked over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water while Bella stood there just eye fucking me from over the counter. I was a little bewildered by her stare because I thought I read her mannerisms as being more pissed than horney. She walked towards me and I could smell her arousal laced within the soft fragrance of her Calvin Klein perfume. I smiled as I continued to gulf my water allowing small traces of it to seep from my lips and run down my washboard stomach. She came up behind me and laced her hands around my chest. 

Still in my five-year-old state of mind, I paid little regard to her advances and moved from within her grasp. I got my shit off. I didn’t need her, she needed me and it was about time she started to realize that. 

I had known early on Bella was what we in the business liked to call a “Peeping Tom”. She got wet from seeing her toy played with by some other woman’s hands. She got a sexual rush from seeing her investment being sucked off in front of her eyes. Shit I couldn’t blame her; I got off watching Danielle’s lips stroking my cock through the mirror. 

“Oh so I’m not good enough for you now?” she mumbled under her breath

I turned towards her and gave her that smile that spoke volumes 

“Nope. I think you just need to try harder. You see you may own this fine piece of ass but it is one thing to own it and quite another to please it. Sure I get off on the money because in actuality money does make me happy. However, if you are looking to keep me happy it is going to take a lot more than money to keep this dick satisfied.”

“I thought I had” she whispered as she let her fingers trace the contours of my abs.

I leaned into her ear and whispered “Guess again”.

Her face turned bright red as my response fueled her anger and disappointment. 

“You know what Jake? You think you are some fine piece of ass that can’t be replaced. I can replace you with any one of the other escorts and make twice the money you make. Shit you cost me more than your worth. You want out then your out. Go be free to man whore all you like but when you realize you are just a guppy amongst sharks, don’t come crying to me to save you. I’m done!” she replied and stormed off.

It took me a few seconds to really take in all that had just transpired in those few short moments. For the first time my balls felt lighter than ever. It was almost like having an orgasm without sex. I was finally free from her shackles of exclusivity and it felt fuckin awesome. I didn’t know what to do with myself. I felt like a kid in a candy store. I felt like I was having a second sexual awakening. From this point on, I would be earning my own money and I didn’t have to share a fuckin dime with anyone. 

I finished out the night just gloating in my new found freedom. I couldn’t wait to start my new life free of mistresses, monogamy and blue balls. Jake Black was back and all too eager to please.

I woke up the next morning and started making calls to my regulars letting them know I was back and ready. After about the tenth call I started to get a little suspicious that none of them were returning my calls. I didn’t want to seem desperate but at the same time, I did need income. I decided to just lay off a little and give them a little time to filter back into the fold. 

Weeks had passed and still nothing. I called several of the other guys but every call went to voicemail. After a few hours of trying to reach someone, I finally heard back from one of my topic pick. 

Wendy was my Latin lover and she was the one I could always depend on when in a bind. Sadly she told me I made her wait too long and she had to find someone else to meet her immediate needs. I knew that was a bunch of bullshit. Wendy never could resist my tornado tongue and handcuffs. Something wasn’t right here and I had to get to the bottom of it. I knew the trade show was in a few days so I decided to prep for that and see if I could get my answers there.

I loved the trade show. It was called “Bulls on Parade”. It was when all the different groups of mistresses and their cattle met and compared prizes. It was almost like the black market of escorting. Johns would trade girls, mistresses would trade men. There were rooms for sampling the goods before purchase and even a section were escorts could indulge in sex amongst coworkers. Yeah some might call it one big orgy but it was down right hot.

I arrived in style like I always had except this time Bruno; the bouncer stopped me right at the front door. He told me free agents weren’t allowed in the show. It was just as I had expected, that cunt black balled me. I fuckin new it. 

As I turned to walk away, I saw Leah walking towards me. I stopped her just shy of the door and pleaded. “Hey babe I need a favor.”

“Fuck you Jake. You screwed me in the ass for the last time. You dropped me like a bad habit to be with your rich bitch Bella. I don’t owe you shit.”

I knew she would be mad at me for going over her head but I always did have a way with her.

“I’m sorry Leah” I said as I trailed my lips along the contours of her neck.

“She told me she owned you and because she owned you, she owned me. Tell me what I can do to make this up to you. I miss you”

Sure I was lying and could give to shits about Leah’s bruised pride but I had to get into that show. Leah always had a soft spot for me both in that cold heart and in-between her frequently trafficked pussy. 

“Let me think on that a bit” she whispered with a smile while hooking her arm into mine.

We walked amongst the crowd together. She was eying potential swaps and I was on the look out for Bella. I was going to confront this bitch. She told me I could go. She freed me and then she has the fuckin nerve to black ball me. Hell no! No one takes Jake’s pussy away and gets away with it. 

I knew I had to be tactful about how I approached her once I found her. I had to use my other brain this time if I wanted to get her to lift her iron shade over my good name. I had to use the one thing I was good at, my dick. I knew she was jealous and I knew that as much as she wanted to believe it, she needed me and shit I kind of needed her. However, we couldn’t go back to the way things were but maybe there could be a happy median. 

I winked and mouthed hello to my fellow co-workers until that black balling bitch caught my eye. I had never felt so much rage and desire for one woman in my entire existence. I wanted to rip her heart out but at the same time, ravage her body. It was such a turn on that she discretely took me by the balls and showed me who truly wore the pants. I guess I truly underestimated my innocent Bella and it made me so hot for her. I wanted to be mad and tell her to stop acting like such a cunt but at the same time, I wanted to handcuff her and ram my dick into her ass, making her scream out my name. Fuck! Why did both my brains always have to be at war with one another?

I couldn’t help but notice she was watching one of the booths’s displaying the many uses of handcuffs. The brilliant mind that I had thought this might be the perfect way to force her to listen to the demands. 

The curator was looking for volunteers so I was quick to raise my hand. He then allowed me to pick my victim for the demonstration. I escorted resisting Bella to the stage and handcuffed her to the mockup bed railings. 

I smiled as I listened to the curator instruct me to demonstrate the various ways you could pleasure your client while handcuffed. I have to say it felt good to have Bella contained with no way out while I showed her what she was missing. My tongue should be worshiped as God for how I am able to twist and twirl it to the pleasure of my client. 

Everyone including me heard Bella moan my name and for the first time in weeks, I felt my dick twitch with need for her. I felt her body clench around my tongue giving me this overwhelming desire to taste her. I placed my hands on her lower ass, spread her apart and devoured her lips within my mouth. I felt her vibrate as her body was shocked into climax by my assault. I have to say I couldn’t fight the grin that formed on my face as the crowed applauded my technique. Being the gentlemen that I was, I finished her off and even helped her out of her handcuffs. Sure I was a dick and my intentions were somewhat selfish, but ultimately, I always enjoyed pleasing her. 

We both walked off the stage and went our separate ways. I don’t know what it was about her. Was it the lingering fragrance of her sweet pussy on my lips or the rock hard cock between my legs begging for her goodness that halted me in my departure? I was at war with myself. One part of me wanted to walk away and wait for her to crawl and the other part of me wanted to dominate her and make demands. 

I decided it didn’t matter who wanted what. I wanted her and I wanted her now. I pushed through the crowed in my heated needed for her. When her figure came into sight, I took two large strides over to her, pulled her by the waist and moved her to an adjacent hallway just outside the main area. I pressed her against the wall and breathed heavily into her plump breasts. Her scent began to play with my senses escalating my insatiable need for her.

 

I fought hard against my dicks demands, as I wanted to reach both a sexual and mental release simultaneously. I wanted to be back in her good graces but at the same time, with new house rules.

“Do you feel this Bella? Do you feel my body vibrate at your touch? My body craves yours. I’ve never wanted to just rip your cloths off and bang the shit out of you more than right now. I want to brand that cute little pussy of yours and feel you shake and quiver under the thrusts of my cock.”

Bella leaned into my ear and whispered “Make me shake baby”.

As if I were a starving child sitting in front of a feast of food, I pushed up her skirt, ripped her panties off and devoured her pussy. I rested both her legs on my shoulders as I whipped and twirled my tongue within her saturated folds. I could feel her body building up to her climax as her fingers laced behind my head and pulled at the hair on the back of my head. I fucking loved when she expressed how good I made her feel. 

“Just fuck me god damn it. I want to feel you deep inside me.”

I pulled away slowly letting her legs fall from my shoulders to the floor. 

“Say the magic word.” I whispered as I trailed my lips along her earlobe.

“Fuck that!” She screamed as she pushed me to the floor, unzipped my pants and slid her hot pussy on top of my throbbing cock. I took a strong hold of her hips and guided her rocking hips as she rode my cock. 

I saw her smile as I decided to thrust my hips upward as she rode. Her hands moved up towards her breasts, pinching and kneading her erect nipples as she enjoyed my bucking from below. 

Luckily for me, I had learned to multitask when it came to thinking and fucking. I knew if I could work my magic on her pussy that would leave her mind open to my proposition. 

“Bella?”

“Yeah” she moaned

I pulled up towards her, leaned her down and got between her legs. I knew she liked missionary and I would concede this one time, just this one, in the hopes it would act in my favor. 

“Tell me babe, did you miss this cock? Did you miss the feeling my hard cock gives you eager pussy? No one can do you like I can babe, you know that right?”

“Yeah” she moaned

I continued to pump into her slowly whispering my wants and needs from her. I conceded I needed her as much as she needed me. In some warped way her pussy took precedence over all others it was just the lack of thrill I was missing. I hoped my demands came on willing ears as I felt her body cling to my cock in need of release.

“So tell me Bella. Can we amend this agreement? My freedom and in return your pussy takes precedence over all others?”

“Jake I don’t know if I can take it. It burns me to see you please others when all I want is for you to please me but I find myself more aroused in watching you too.”

“So lets agree, you get to pick my clients and in return you have dibs when it comes to threesomes” I whispered as I nipped at her neck causing her to thrust upwards to meet my slow strokes.

I was trying to be patient and wait for her response. I felt her body cling tighter to mine as her hips started to rock under me in thirst for release. I halted my moments holding my cock hostage until she obliged my request.

“Tell me babe. How bad do you want me?”

“Fuck Jake. Don’t make me beg. You want freedom with benefits? You got it. Just fuck me!”

I smiled knowing I had won this round. I plowed into her forcing her moans to hitch with each thrust. Our climax came in unison as we both quaked within each other’s embrace. I never experienced orgasms like I did with Bella and I knew in some small way, her need for me was just as strong as my need for her. At least now we could both meet somewhere in the middle.

I laughed to myself as we redressed and made our way back to the show. I had a new title now and was both excited and liberated by it. I was now considered Jake the escort and Jake the swinger. It was funny how I went from loner to mate back to loner with benefits. I thought to myself, this might not be so bad. We are monogamous with benefits and that seemed to bring us to a whole new level and it was one I knew I could live with.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Hey all my lovely readers. I’m sure you are tired of hearing this but just wanted to remind you that Jake in this fic is “raw”. Extremely OC but one of my fav’s to write. If you like the original mushy push over Jake don’t continue reading this because this Jake is far from it. Enjoy!

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

JPOV

So you might wonder how it feels to be a loner with benefits. Let me tell you its fan fuckin tastic. I am back in the game and receiving more pussy than a man could dream of. It would seem once the black curtain that was Bella Swan was raised, my ladies were all too willing to come back into the fold and receive their piece of the wonderland. Can’t say I blame them, I was a fine piece of ass. 

Their desperation for my body coupled with my insatiable need for their wetness made for countless nights of hot sex and large payouts. I was back to living the charmed life but there was an extra bonuses involved this time around, Bella. She had made it clear that although she kept me on a leash, she was willing to let me play in the backyard but under certain restrictions. Now I was never one to follow rules but I couldn’t help but be intrigued by her erotic nature. 

During our little excursion at the show, she revealed she enjoyed watching. Now you must understand my complete shock when hearing her hidden desires. To be completely honest, it made my dick hard as all fuck to hear her say she wanted a threesome. You have no idea how fucking hot threesome are until you’ve tried them. 

I like to call them the three way split. Each person takes turns with the other while the spare watches or engages. I have to say, being as gifted as I am, I’ve had to break up my share of fights over who gets to feel me between their legs first and lets just say, you don’t know fucking pleasure until you have one girl sucking you off and another licking at your balls like a candy cane. Oh the joys of my line of work are numerous but Bella being a participant in my erotic fantasies was a nice addition. 

The following morning I started out my day as usual. I had my morning protein shake and worked out. Bella had sent me a text that she needed a morning Jake shot so I figured I would firm up my muscles before her arrival. 

I braced the bar that hung within the frame of my bedroom door and started doing my chin ups. I had completed three set of ten and decided to do some more work over on the weights. My mind drifted on all the different women I could ask to join Bella and I in our little experiment. I laughed to myself because I knew Bella had bit off more than she could chew. Sure she said she was aroused by the thoughts of me with another woman but could she truly handle the tag team event? That was the question. Sure a dog is ok with the introduction of another dog but when it comes to playing with the same toy, a fight is bound to break out. I was so looking forward to that fight. There was nothing hotter than two hot chicks fighting over my dick.

I glanced over at the clock and noticed it was almost time for the big boss to arrive. I finished my reps and hopped into the shower to wash up. Just as I was about to get out, I heard the doorbell ring and decided to just answer it in my favorite suite.

I opened the door and there stood a very sassy yet shocked Bella. Shit I get hot when I look at myself in the mirror so I had no doubts her panties were pooled with wetness over my morning wood.

“Checking up on your merchandise I see,” I whispered as I leaned in and pressed my wet lips to her soft neck.

I loved feeling a women tremble beneath me. I got such a rush from feeling and smelling their need for me it almost made me explode right there in the doorway. 

“I have to make sure my merchandise stays appealing to our clients.” She replied as she leaned further into my chest and glided her hands over my cock.

I fought my body’s urge to claim her right there. I loved this feisty Bella more than the timid one I was use too. However, I had my twisted mind set on playing with her just a little. I wanted to see how far I could push her before the claws resurfaced.

I pulled away from her eager grasp and smiled as I turned and walked towards the bathroom.

I heard the seductive tones in here voice when she addressed me. “Are you shy Jake? Am I not good enough to view your full package?”

My eyebrow hitched at her connotations and I felt the inner beast clawing at the bars of its restraint. I fought all my escorting urges to pull her towards me, slam her against the wall and claim my prize. 

I turned around and noticed she had taken a seat on the couch. I walked back over towards her and stood right in front of her with my dick just inches from her lips. 

“You want to taste what my merchandise has to offer or would you rather feel my firm dick between your wet pussy?” I whispered as I pulled her head closer to mine.

She looked at me and smiled. “I would love both but I think you are forgetting that I’m the paying customer and you are my slave”.

“Quiet the contrary my dear Bella. You are my slave tonight and tonight, your idol deserves his worship” I replied while stroking the head of my cock along her wet lips.

“A little taste never hurt anyone” she replied as she moved her soft lips around my head. I continued to look down at her as I laced my hands into her soft brown hair. I loved guiding a women head as she sucked me off. It made me feel stronger and dominant and it fed my ego something fierce. 

She brought her hands up from her sides and massaged my sack causing my knees to weaken slightly at her touch. Bella was a very conservative girl. She never once ventured into uncharted territories but it would seem my evil ways and constant sexual teasing was removing Bella from her monogamous comfort zone and bringing her into the world that was Jake Black.

You have to understand that being in the occupation I am, we very rarely get to indulge in our guilty pleasures but with Bella, I found she longed to please me. She was mine to command and often gave herself to me willingly. Don’t get me wrong, I liked this new Bella but in a strange way, I loved the power I had over her body just as much. I had to allow her to guide this voyage but never steer it. This is what brought our two worlds together and this was what was going to keep her coming back for more. 

I was gifted when it came to holding out. I had developed a talent for holding an erection longer than the common escort and learned to prologue my climax for as long as needed. This handy trick didn’t come without its consequences but lucky, I was smart enough to be prepared. I learned to focus my mind around things that could take me out of the joys of my current situation and allow me to hold out longer. It was hard to resist the soft tender lips of a woman when she was sucking your cock light a blow pop but I found with enough resistant, it was worth the wait. 

I moved my hips back and forth forcing Bella to stroke me deep and hard. I enjoyed the occasional teeth scrap and the tight grip she took over my tender sack. I grunted slightly to give her the satisfaction that she was in fact pleasing me and it wasn’t that I didn’t feel the urge to explode in her mouth because God knows I wanted too, I was just baiting her until my surprise arrived.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang once again and as if Bella’s strokes meant nothing, I popped my dick out of her mouth and moved towards the door. I couldn’t resist the satisfaction of seeing the disappointment and curiosity in her stare so I turned and gave her a quick smile, as I got closer to the door. 

As promised, choice number one stood on the other side; looking just as hot as the first day I met her. “Hey babe, so glad you brought your friend out to play,” she whispered into my ear as she stroked my moist dick within her hands.

“I brought more than that. Come inside and show me why you’re my top choice” I replied back moving her past me and smacking her as she strutted that heart shaped ass that made my dick twitch.

I fought my urges to push her to the floor and tap her ass like a can of coke. Dani was my vixen, my untamed beast and my erotic lover. She was the one fuck I was never disappointed with. That girl gave it to me the way I liked it and no matter how much I pulled, smacked or torn at her pussy, she was constantly begging for more. She would be the ideal candidate for my threesome with Bella but first I had to give Bella a taste of what Dani had to offer. 

“Whose the eye candy?” Dani replied as she motioned to Bella.

“Dani meet Bella. Bella, Dani.”

They both stared at each other with such curiosity over why they were both in the same room with me. 

I pulled Dani’s trench coat from around her shoulders and nearly came all over myself when I saw the leather bodysuit that covered her vivacious curves. I ran my hands over her body as she leaned into my caresses running her finger along my length as I moved around her. I leaned into her neck and stroked it with my tongue as I spoke “Bella, I thought since you indicated your interest in possibly adventuring into a more intimate venue, I would introduce you to my first candidate for the occasion. Dani is one of three women that could rock your world in more ways then one.” 

I could feel Dani’s body shutter at my touch as her sweet arousal intoxicated my senses. She pulled my head from her neck and kept her stare on Bella when she replied, “Are you ready to give me what I came for Jay or should I start with your friend first?”

I turned her face back towards me, leaned in and whispered, “Show Bella how dirty you can be babe. Show her why I devour your pussy for free”

Dani smiled and took my bottom lip within her pearly white teeth while taking a tight grip on my cock. “Why don’t you show me what a real man feels like Jay?”

I removed her hand from my cock and pulled her towards the bedroom. I picked her up by her ass and nipped at her neck as we fell onto the bed. My need for her tight wet pussy was all consuming and I knew it was only a matter of time before Bella followed us in. A deep growl spilled from my lips as she rubbed her wet pussy over my eager cock. I moved my hands behind her back and unzipped the bodysuit as I pulled the tight fabric from her breasts with my teeth. 

I heard Bella’s soft footsteps as she entered the room and sat in a chair adjacent to the bed. I could sense that her interest was both mentally and physically peaked. The combination of her and Dani’s arousal was like a double shot of heroine to an addict. My body grew fevered with need to have them both. 

I turned my eyes towards Bella as I took Dani’s erect nipple into my mouth. I felt Dani’s body push up against me as her need for me grew. 

I pulled the remainder of Dani’s suit from her body and glided up slowly taking her perfectly manicured pussy between my lips. Her hand instinctually grabbed my hair and forced me deeper within her folds. I never took my eyes off Bella as I sucked her for all she was worth.

Her screams and cries of passion filled the air, as Bella’s arousal seemed to as well. I continued to thrust my tongue in and out of Dani with haste as I watched Bella move her hand underneath her skirt and stroke her wet core. 

I pulled away for a moment and whispered “Do you like what you see Bella? Don’t you wish it was my fingers on your throbbing pussy right now?”

Bella moaned at my sensual tone as I returned my attention to Dani. After a few moments when I felt she was good and ready, I pulled Dani from the bed and moved her onto the floor. I pulled her hot body on top of me and let her ravage my cock like I knew she could. She took my full length between her lips and sucked my dick like she was desperate for the saltiness it contained. I moved my hand over and slowly stroked Bella’s calve as I enjoyed both the pleasure of Dani’s tongue and the sweetness of Bella’s arousal.

Dani pulled my face towards hers, took my lips captivate and lowered her wet pussy onto me. I moaned at the feel of her saturated folds as she rocked her hips back in forth. I kept one hand on Bella’s calf as I moved my other hand and onto Dani’s breasts. I pinched and kneaded her breasts as her hands braced my thighs and her pace increased.

I felt her body clench around me and I knew what needed to be done to bring her over the edge. I pulled up, took her within my arms, pulled her down with me and laid her on her side. I moved my body so my head was right between Bella’s legs and my cock was deep within Dani’s eager pussy sideways. I placed Dani’s leg over mine as I plowed into her repeatedly while kissing on Bella’s leg. I heard Bella’s breathing increase as her fingers moved feverishly in and out of her tender lips. I felt Dani’s hand take hold of my sack and caress its girth in the palm of her hand. 

I couldn’t control myself when I felt Dani flex her inner walls as I moved in and out of her. All three of us moaned at once as the feeling of her wet pussy, my hard cock and Bella’s deep strokes were sending us all over the edge.

“Give it to me Dani. You know I want it. Cream for me babe. Show Jay how a real woman does it”

My words were like liquid sex to both Dani and Bella. Both women creamed on command like a dog at the sound of a dinner bell. The heat of Dani’s orgasm triggered my own as I pushed deeper and harder into her with my own release. My head fell back in between Bella’s legs as the pleasure took hold. I pulled Bella’s fingers from within her and took them within my lips eager to taste her satisfaction.

Dani being the vixen that she was moved over towards me and removed Bella’s finger from my mouth and placed it in hers. After a few licks she smiled and said “so sweet”.

We both smiled as we looked up at Bella. A smile appeared on her face at the gesture and I could almost see a blush in her cheeks. 

I helped Dani up and watched as she redressed, almost disappointed that her cloths had to go back on. 

I motioned for Bella to stay in the room while I walked Dani to the door. I pulled her to my chest before she left and whispered “I hope to have a repeat performance soon. Your pussy is too damn hot to deny for long. I’ll call you later.”

She moved her hands down and placed something in my hand. I went to look down but she guided my head back up, kissed me on the lips and replied, “I look forward to it. Your cock is too hard to resist and her pussy is too sweet to deny.”

I watched as she walked down the hallway towards the elevator and got in. I looked down at my hand and saw several hundred-dollar bills all bound together with a pair of her thong panties. 

I smiled as I made my way back to the bedroom. I noticed Bella still in the chair so I walked towards her, knelt down and pulled her body towards me. 

“Now for dessert” I whispered as I placed my head beneath her skirt and took her cum coated pussy between my lips. I felt her hips shift forward into my face and her nails claw at my back. I was an asshole but even I knew a happy boss makes for a happy work environment. 

I licked and sucked at her fragile clit while moving my tongue in and out of her throbbing folds. Her body shook and quaked within my lips as a second orgasm pulsed through her body and delivered its sweetness into my mouth. 

I licked her cream until her quakes subsided and her hands fell limp beside her. I removed my head from beneath her skirt and rested my chin between her legs. 

“So are you ready for contestant number two?”

It took her a few moments to regain her focus but when she did a sinister smile came upon her face. She moved down towards me and whispered the only thing that could make me smile.

“Bring it”

I pulled away from her and returned the smile. I knew she was in way over her head but at the same time, I was too interested to see how far she would go before it was enough. She had no idea what ride she was in for but I was assured that by the end of the night, she would concede to my will and engage in the one thing she desired most, a threesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are STRONGLY warned 

As if nothing had changed between them, Bella’s cell phone went off from the other room. She hurried from the bedroom towards the living room and before she could snatch her phone from her bag, Jake blocked it with his body.

“You want to grab something, grab this,” he said as he pulled her hand from within her purse and braced it around his aroused cock. 

“Jake you know I have to get that. My life doesn’t stop because you want to have a good time. Now move aside.” She replied as she tried to move past his firm stance.

Jake didn’t budge. He made it clear from the very beginning that her time with him was exactly that and the more her husband interfered, the more annoyed he got. He leaned in and took her earlobe within his lips. He sucked for a brief moment and then whispered into her ear. “You answer that phone and no threesome.”

He pulled away slowing smiling sinisterly as he moved away. He knew Bella’s marriage was important to her but not as important as his cock’s need for satisfaction. She had made it clear that he was her property but that didn’t mean shit. He could get her off just by breathing so if she wanted to continue to enjoy the pleasures his big dick had to offer, she had to play by the rules.

He could sense her frustration and he wasn’t about to give in to her demands to answer the phone. He swayed his hips left to right smacking his dick against her waist knowing full well she couldn’t resist. She halted his sway when she took a strong hold over his member and slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft. Jake showed no signs of pleasure as he stared intently into her eyes. 

“Fine you win this time but just remember, you are mine and this disobedience will not be tolerated” 

Jake stopped her hand and leaned in to reply “Don’t worry mommy you can spank me if I misbehave”

Bella smiled at Jake’s response as she watched him walk back towards the bedroom. 

“Get ready. We are going out” He hollered as he disappeared behind the bedroom door.

“What do you mean? Bella replied questionably. She had never ventured out in public with Jake and was a little leery to start now.

Jake returned to the living room and Bella nearly melted in place. He had on a skin tight black shirt and tight cowboy jeans. The way the jeans hugged his firm ass to the way his shirt clung tightly to his eight pack ab’s, made her want to tackle him to the couch and ravage his body.

“I have to pick up some supplies.” He replied as he snatched Bella’s coat and helped her dress.

He put his leather jacket on and headed for the door. Bella stood petrified in the living room not ready for their little outing. She wasn’t ready to be escorted anywhere. Her husband had made it clear that her private affairs had to remain that way otherwise it could jeopardize his career.

“Jake I can’t do this. I can’t be seen with you in public.”

Jake took a deep breath and then made his way back over towards her. He placed her face between his hands and replied “time to put those big girl panties on sweetheart. This is what you signed up for when you claimed me as yours. This is a part of the gig. I have no problems with you letting me off my leash permanently if you can’t handle the heat in the oven.”

Bella took a deep breath and moved past Jake towards the door. He was right. If she was going to hold the balls then she had to play the game. 

They arrived at the Romantic Depot about an hour later. This was Jake’s play pen. He could spend hours in this shop just perusing all the fun toys and games that lined the walls and shelves of the store. Bella followed close behind him as they entered. She tried to conceal her appearance behind his tall stature and prayed no one recognized her.

She was quickly discarded when a woman came running up towards them and pulled Jake into a hug. 

“I’ve missed you babe” the woman whispered as she held him firmly and took a squeeze of his ass.

Bella folded her arms across her chest and watched as the women continued to fondle her toy within her silver covered fingers. 

“Michelle, damn babe, you always smell so sweet. I could eat your pussy right here” he moaned into her hair.

“My cherry pie is always warm for you babe” she moaned back as she kissed him on the lips and then pulled his lower lip with her teeth as she moved away.

“Who’s the petrified ice queen behind you babe?” Michelle whispered as she motioned with her head towards Bella.

“How rude of me. Bella this is Michelle, Michelle Bella”

They both nodded their heads in greeting and Jake could feel the tension building in the room. He smiled to himself as the hormone levels rose higher and higher the longer they stood there in silence. Any normal man would have interjected or tried to call attention away from the heat of their stares at one another but not Jake. Jake soaked it all up and just waited for the catfight to begin. 

Unfortunately nothing ensued and he was getting bored with the awkward silence so he turned Michelle’s face back towards him “I need you to fetch me some butter babe, can you do that for me?” he whispered as he trailed the tip of his tongue along her neck line.

“Yeah” she moaned back. 

She shuttered as he moved away from her and took a moment to recompose herself before stepping away. Jake brought his attention back towards Bella while Michelle was away and noticed she was almost pouting as she stood there with her eyes towards the floor and her arms crossed over her chest.

He slid his hands between her crossed arms and pulled her into his chest. “Is somebody jealous?” he whispered as he rubbed his firm erection on her core.

“Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I own you?” Bella replied still not looking up at him as he teased her.

“Just because you own me Bella doesn’t mean the sight of me with another women doesn’t bother you. I know you want to be a hard ass but deep down it burns you to see me show affection for others. You can admit it.”

“Jake I don’t know what you are talking about I’m fine”

Before Jake could push any further, Michelle returned with a small brown bag and a smile. “This ones on the house.” She replied as she handed Jake the bag.

Jake smiled, leaned in and kissed Michelle on the lips softly while still holding Bella within his arms. He felt her body shake with anger at his gesture. Her response aroused the shit out of him. There was nothing hotter than a jealous woman. The best sex he ever had was with a scorned woman. Women like that were like brewing volcano’s ready to explode. He loved to feel all the aggression and hate as they rode his dick to the next decade. There was nothing sweeter than angry pussy. 

Bella and Jake started making their way towards the door when Jake’s cell went off. Jake motioned for Bella to continue walking as he answered the call. Bella nearly lost it when she heard Jake start to speak Spanish. She turned to make sure her ears weren’t deceiving her and when she saw it was in fact him speaking in tongues, she nearly tripped over her own feet.

Hola? (hello)

Buenas Tardes mi energica Latina (Good evening my feisty Latina) 

Si, las ocho de la noche estaria bien (Yes, eight o’clock would be fine)

Tendremos un invitado, asi que ponte mi traje favorite (we have a guest so make sure you wear my favorite suit)

No puedo esperar a probarte Hermosa. Te veo pronto (I can’t wait to taste you beautiful. See you soon)

Jake winked at Bella as he placed his arm around her back and pushed her onward.

“Since when do you speak Spanish?”

“Oh just something I picked up. Why…does it make you hot?” he whispered into her ear as they walked.

Bella just smiled as they made their way back to the house. When they arrived back home, Jake motioned for her to take a seat on the couch while he got changed. After a few minutes of waiting, she heard him enter the room just as the music started to play.

He moved over towards her and pulled her from the couch and into his chest. 

“This next candidate is just a little different than Dani. She is more saucy and full of flavor. I provide so many different services to my clients and with Wendy; well she just likes it hot. She loves to feel my hips swerve to the music while I devour her hot Latina skin. She loves the sensuality of the rhythm and the heat of my body on hers.” He whispered as he moved Bella in a slow rocking motion as the rumba music played.

“Ah I see. So you like to dip your dick in her salsa?” Bella replied as she trailed her fingers up and down the smooth contours of his muscular arms.

“Yeah just as much as I like to feel the cream in your puffy pastry babe” he replied back as he squeezed her ass cheeks between his large hands.

Bella went to respond but was cut off by the doorbell.

“Perfect timing” Jake whispered as he moved from within Bella’s embrace and walked towards the door. 

Bella couldn’t see the woman but she could hear Jake greeting her and saying something to her in Spanish.

“O, mi princessa Latina a llegado” (Ahh my Latin princess has arrived)

Jake kissed her on each cheek and motioned for her to walk in. His eyes were fixed on how hot she looked in her red leather suit. 

“Me encanta como se mueven tus caderas cuando caminas” (I love the way your hips sway as you walk) Jake whispered as he moved up behind her and pulled her to his chest.

“Tu cuerpo me hace sentir tan caliente. No puedo esperar a probar la delicia que offreces.” (Your body makes me so fucking hot. I can’t wait to taste the spiciness you have to offer) Jake replied as she pushed her tight ass into his crotch.

“Bella this is Wendy, Wendy, Bella”

“Buenas” Wendy whispered as she laced her arm around Jake’s neck and leaned his head down into shoulder.

Bella decided it was time for her to step back and see what his next candidate had to offer. She sat down on the couch and watched.

En a bailar conmigo. No te preocupes de la mujer sentada en la sala. Ella nada mas esta observando mi estilo. Vamos a ensenarle que tan caliente podemos ser.” (Come dance with me. Don’t mind the woman sitting in the living room. She is simply observing my style. Let’s show her how hot we can really be)

Wendy turned and whispered “You know I love it when you speak Spanish Jake. Your words are like liquid sex to me babe. Show me what those hips can do”.

Jake placed his arm around her hips and took her hand into his. Their hips moved in slow fluid movements with one another as the romantic tones of the rumba played throughout the room. Her hips rolled with each hit of the drums while Jake’s hips followed in unison. Before long, Wendy’s back was to Jake’s chest and she was rotating her hips, rubbing her firm ass against his crotch as his hands were moving slowly along the tender mounds of her breast. A soft moan echoed through his head as his hand traveled down and rested just against her heated core as she continued to rock against him. 

“Let’s move this to the other room” he whispered as he pulled her vibrating body into his arms and walked towards the bedroom. 

Bella followed close behind not wanting to miss the second presentation Jake had to offer. From the looks of it, Wendy liked it a little more sensual than kinky. Bella was starting to like this just a little more than she cared to admit. 

Jake placed Wendy on the bed “Give me one sec” he whispered as he pulled away.

Jake walked over to the dresser retrieved two items and stepped out of the room. He returned with the brown bag from earlier and took Bella by the hand as he made it back over towards Wendy. Wendy being the anxious woman she was made sure her cloths were off in preparation for Jake’s sensual assault.

Jake gave Bella the bag to hold while he crawled in between Wendy’s legs and kissed her tenderly as he made his way up towards her hands. He rolled his tongue over her firm flat stomach as he tied one piece of fabric to each of her wrists. He then moved his tongue up and onto her breasts as he tied each of her arms to the metal bars of his headboard. 

Wendy’s sweet arousal paraded his senses as he moved back down her chest and stopped just shy of her hips. Wendy’s hips instinctually thrusted upward at the heat and wetness of his tongue as it moved teasingly over her hips bones.

He decided in order to give Bella a better view he had to change position so he moved his body onto Wendy so his face could face Bella’s as he sucked on her sweet mango. He popped the cap to the small bottle and allowed the liquid substance to fall slowly down over Wendy’s saturated core. Jake moved his face between her legs and helped coat her tender bud and anxious lips with the caramel mixture. 

“Oh Jake” Wendy moaned as her body started to thrash beneath him.

Jake loved to hear his name moaned in pleasure however, he also knew Wendy liked to be orally stimulated simultaneously. He lifted his hips so his cock was just above mouth. He watched as her tongue rose to meet his moist head. He turned his eyes towards Bella and noticed she was starting to fidget in her seat at the sight. 

“You see Bella my hot Latin lover here is so sweet I can’t resist adding a little caramel topping to her delicious flan” he whispered as he slowly licked the dripping liquid from the sides of her clit. 

Wendy’s legs started to shake at each painfully slow stroke of his tongue. Jake’s enormous cock in her mouth silenced her moans and he reaped the benefits of her moans vibrations as they pulsated around his shaft.

He smiled towards Bella and noticed she had slid off her seat and crawled towards the foot of the bed.

He lowered his head back down onto to Wendy’s core as he felt her tongue rolling up and down his cock. He knew she was eager and feisty. Wendy always had a way of showing Jake when she wasn’t happy or felt ignored and now was one of those times. He swiveled his tongue around her wets lips as his finger rocked slowly over her tender bud. He wanted her to cream but not on his tongue. Not this time.

After several strokes he lifted his head and pulled Bella’s head towards him crashing his lips onto hers. He moved his tongue between her lips allowing her to taste just hot sweet Wendy truly was. Bella didn’t fight his advances. It didn’t matter what she was tasting. The sight of Jake doing what he did best was over stimulating her and she was just as desperate for release as Wendy was. 

He moved away from Bella and slow guided himself out of Wendy’s mouth. He kept his back towards Wendy and his eyes on Bella as he bent Wendy’s legs back, rested his body lightly on the bottoms of her thighs and slowing moved his member into her dripping folds. He knew Wendy was one of the only women in his arsenal that could handle not only the demands of his body but the roughness of the “brute” position. There were not many women who could handle the angle but in this position, it allowed Jake to rotate his hips similar to the way he moved them when he danced with her and that drove her mad.

Her hips moved upward as Jake pressed downward forcing his cock in and out of her folds. He was thankful that Wendy was a personal trainer and physically fit to withstand his weight as he pressed firmly into her thighs. He felt her nails dig into his back as he moved in and out of her, all the while keeping his eyes down towards Bella. 

Bella completely aroused, knelt onto the bed and took Jake’s lips within hers as he kept his movement within Wendy. Jake allowed Bella to keep his lips captive for a few moments but when she seemed to get too aggressive, he pulled away and whispered, “You will have your turn Bella. You wanted to watch so watch.”

“Why when I am ready to play now Jake? Can’t you handle more than one girl at a time? She whispered as she took his earlobe within her lips.

Jake’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt Wendy’s tight core flex its muscles around his shaft and force him into submission. His client demanded his affections. He moved forward, kissed Bella on the lips and turned to face Wendy. He slid between her legs, guiding his hardened member between her folds as he guided her leg around his weight.

“Dale a pappi todo el calor que merece. Quiero que te mojes por mi nena”   
(Give pappi all the hotness he deserves. I want you to cream for me babe) Jake whispered in Wendy’s ear as he stroked her tender aching walls with his firmness.

He could feel her need for release building as her body pulsated beneath him. He knew she liked slow deep strokes but her tight grip on his ass spoke otherwise. 

“Rapido, Pappi Rapido”(Faster, Pappi Faster!) she moaned as she pressed firmly against his ass forcing him harder into her wet core.

They didn’t call him the best in the industry for nothing. Jake knew every customers sweet spot including Wendy’s so when she told him to go, that’s exactly what he did. He began to move vigorously in and out of her while pivoting his hips and almost curling his motion within her. 

“Hay jodeme, Voy a ..”.(Oh Fuck me, I'm about to...) She moaned as her body spilled its spice all over Jake’s willing cock.

 

Jake continued to plow into her until he felt her simmer slightly. He leaned down and kissed her softly as he moved out of her and motioned for Bella.

“So tell me how this taste” he whispered to Bella as he lowered her head down and onto his cock.

Bella was never one for tasting anyone else’s “juices” per say but she was so hot and bothered from watching these two heat up the room, she was ready to do just about anything.

She smiled as she continued to guide her tongue up and down his cock. Wendy unable to resist his heat, moved up behind him, pulled his face to the side and took his lips into hers. Bella had to admit the whole scene was beyond erotic. She started to increase her pace in an effort to steal his attention from Wendy. 

She looked up and saw him wince slightly as she grazed his shaft with her teeth. 

“Fuck” he moaned in between kisses and that only egged her on more. 

She took his throbbing sack between her lips while her hands replaced her lips on his cock. She stroked him making sure to stroke that special vein that started to pulse when he was close. 

Within moments she felt the heat of his manhood coat her hands as she fondled his tender sack between her lips. His body jolted abruptly several times as he moaned into Wendy’s mouth. 

When she felt his firm muscle soften slightly within her grasp, she moved away and sat upon her knees. Jake feeling her withdrawal turned towards her and smiled.

“So I see you are infused with the Latin spice as well.”

She smiled as a blush came to her cheeks. She knew that watching him was a turn on but the more she watched the more she wanted. She wasn’t sure right now who she might wanted, Wendy or Dani but strangely, it would seem she was leaning towards a combination of both. She loved Dani’s rough side and Wendy’s sensual side so maybe choice number three would be a nice combination.

She watched as Jake helped Wendy off the bed and into the living room. She waited until she heard the door shut and then proceeded into the living room herself. 

She sprawled out on the couch and smiled feeling more confident that she could handle the third person Jake had for her. “So babe, what’s behind door number three?”

Jake climbed over the arm of the couch and in between her legs and whispered something that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. “Double the pleasure, double the fun”.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – just wanted to give a slight warning. This is the final chapter of the story and as you know the much anticipated threesome. There is quiet a bit of girl on girl, girls on guy, guy on girls action so if that isn’t something you like, please don’t read. Thanks again to all those who continue to support and show love for me and my crazy ideas.

Jake felt Bella shiver beneath him as his whispers seemed to shake her up a bit. He trailed his heated breath down from her ear and onto her neck, the smell of her sweet arousal causing him to burn with a need to have one quick lick before his third surprise arrived. 

She moaned softly as his hands reached between them and took a hold of her wet mound. 

“Are you sure you want to do this Bella? Threesome’s aren’t for everyone and its ok if you are too intimidated to move forward.” He whispers as his lips skim the nap of her neck and travel down the valley of her succulent plump breasts. 

Her hands weave between the slightly wet hairs on the back of his head, her fingers pulling at their ends as her hips thrust upward against his bare torso as she replies “Are you worried I might replace you?”

Jake grinned into the firm muscles of her stomach as he continued downward pecking at her heated skin until he reach that rich, soft creamy wetness between her legs. She slowly spread her toned thighs apart, her need for release teasing the very hairs of his nose as he rested his chin just below her hip bone. 

“I’m irreplaceable and the sooner you realize that the better. However, since I’m not a patient man, I made the final candidate come sooner than originally anticipated and she will show you just how irreplaceable I can be” he replies as he rubs his soft lips over her pelvic bone, his chin teasing the small hairs of her core as it moves from left to right.

As excited as Bella was to meet this grade A candidate, she couldn’t help but feel desperate for reprieve now. Her core was pulsating, her lips soaking wet and her body pleading for release. If he didn’t do something to ease this pain she was fit and ready to relieve it with or without his help. 

Jake continued to tease her, his lips never coming close enough to where she needed them most. In frustration, Bella pulled up from beneath him and moved her palm onto her eager mound. If all he could do was tease then she would have to finish this herself. 

No more than a few seconds into her firm rotating strokes was her assault brought to a halt by another set of hands; these were much softer and delicate. Bella’s eyes slowly opened and that’s when she saw a face that was somewhat familiar to her.

“Donna?” she whispered questionably.

Donna smiled as she leaned into Bella’s naked body, her soft succulent breasts concealed behind her tight latex bodes but exposed just enough for Bella to feel the heat of her skin as she pressed firmly against her naked body. Donna’s lips sat just inches from hers as she whispered “Surprise”.

Bella would’ve never thought Donna was one of Jake’s clients. She seemed so refined when they had met. Donna was one of her husband’s colleagues, a smart woman whose wealth surpassed Bill Gates himself. She would’ve never thought she traveled in these circles but strangely her presence had Bella’s interest peaked.

Jake joined Donna along side Bella, the heat of his hastened breath teasing the sensitive skin of her arms as he rose up to whisper into her ear “I thought you might like a little thunder from down under. Normally I have my double D’s but apparently Donnas’ twin Dana was indisposed at the moment so we will just have to make due with her tropical thunder. So tell me Bella, have you ever tasted Australian before? I can promise you once you taste how sweet this passion fruit truly is you will never want any other”

Before Bella could respond she felt Donna’s hands fall on top of hers and lace within her fingers. Jake continued to trail his lips along her collarbone and down her chest until her nipple seeped within his hot lips. Donna on the other hand, positioned herself on the other side of Bella, her hands guiding Bella’s up and down her clit, the double stimulation driving Bella to the brink of orgasmic explosion much sooner than she thought possible. 

“You smell so sweet Bella. Do you mind if I taste the fruits of my labor?” she whispers, her sexual tones coupled with just the right amount of friction caused Bella to arch her back into her own touch in an effort to reach her climax that just hinted at the surface. 

Jake looked up into Donna’s eyes and she returned his glare with that mischievous look she always gave when she was about to surprise him. He loved that about her. 

Donna always had a trick up her sleeve and sometimes Jake thought maybe he should be paying her for the mind blowing sexual antics. The woman could flex into the most awkward positions but Jake was the only one to make her cream on cue. She liked it that way. In her normal life Donna gave orders and people followed but in the bedroom, she loved to be the submissive and Jake just loved to dominate her.

Bella wasn’t sure she was ready for this but at the same time, Donna was beyond beautiful and she seemed to have the magic touch when it came to her body. Jake had been the only other person to make her feel so alive, so aroused, so desired so why not dip into the guilty pleasure of it all right? 

Donna slid off the couch and knelt beside it. She gently guided Bella’s legs towards her and spread them apart; her hand never leaving Bella’s the whole time, continuously fondling her clit as she got into position. 

She tugged slightly with her other arm so Bella’s body was positioned at the edge of the couch. She lifted Bella’s right leg and gently placed butterfly kisses as she made her way up her calf and onto her thigh. Once her hot wet lips fell upon the sensitive skin of Bella’s thigh, she nipped causing Bella to jolt up in surprise but just as quickly as she jumped, her body eased back down by the weight of Jake’s lips on her nipple. 

Donna kept her eyes on Bella the whole time, the look of complete satisfaction and yearning clearly expressed by the way her lip tucked under her teeth as she continued to kiss up her thighs until her lips were pressed firmly against her saturated mound. 

Jake’s eyes never lost sight of Donna’s, the way her tongue seeped from her lips and ran the length of Bella’s folds had his dick firm and aching for just the slightest piece of the action. He moved his lips down from Bella’s breasts and met Donna’s. The taste of her sweet lips was even more alluring than the last time he tasted them. His body became fevered with need, their kiss becoming more aggressive as Bella’s lied beneath them in a fevered sweat, desperate for either one to finish what they started. 

She slowly lifted up from the couch, her hand guiding Jake’s lips away from Donnas’ and claiming them for her own. Before she had a moment to indulge in him, Donna’s lips met her body and caused her to quake with excitement as her tongue plunged deep within her. She whimpered as Jake’s tongue slid between her parted lips and took claim of her. She found herself lost in his kiss while her body succumbed to Donnas’ aggressive thrusts.

Her body began to tremble which only enticed Donna to increase her assaults and demand Bella give in her to aggressive talents. Jake pulled slowly away from Bella her moans of desperation causing this overwhelming need for him to be inside of her as she came. Before Bella could reach her release he swiftly moved off the couch, lied on the floor and forced Donna’s hips down so her hot wet core could rest comfortably on his lips. He had never been more thankful that she decided to wear the crotch less panties than he was in that moment.

The second his tongue swirled around her aroused numb she retracted her tongue from Bella and screamed in ecstasy. Jake knew what button to press to get her to cream on cue so he made sure he went right for the prize, his tongue twisting and turning while his mouth sucked hard and his fingers thrust deep with her tight walls. 

“Fuck babe” she moaned, her body trembling beneath him while her mind fought to keep with the pleasure of tasting Bella’s sweet goodness.

Bella’s eyes slowly opened, her core throbbing with need while her curiosity was peaked by the actions happening right between her legs. The sight of Jake delivering such pleasure made her body course with a degree of jealousy and arousal. She decided if they didn’t want to give her what she needed she would just take it. 

She lifted her leg over Donna’s head. Donna didn’t fight her actions because she was too lost in pleasure to see where Bella was retreating too. Bella slid from the couch watching Jake devour Donna whole while Donnas’ hips pressed down on his face and rocked continuously back and forth. Her hands rose to her breasts forcing the latex underneath so she could heighten her pleasure by the soft pinch she applied to her nipples. 

Bella moved slowly onto the floor, Jake’s erect and throbbing cock now at eyes length with hers. She took his firm length between her lips, the taste of his salty cum alluring her to suck more firmly in desperation for more. His moans came as a surprise to her since he never showed an ounce of personal pleasure in any of their encounters before. She knew he enjoyed her lips but hearing him express it only heighted her sexual need to have more of it.

“God damn” he moaned, his voice echoing from within Donnas' firm lips as he fought the urge to explode into Bella’s mouth with each lapse she delivered. 

Bella smiled as she increased the rhythm hoping her aggressive attempts would lure him away from Donna and back to her. She found this little cat and mouse game even more arousing than she thought. She was always one who enjoyed playing the game. He was hers and she found herself even more driven than ever to make that claim now. 

She moved her lips up and down and when she felt the nerve on the side of his firm shaft start to pulsate she took him fully into her mouth. The softness of her lips as it hit the base of his shaft caused Jake’s body to pulsate. She had never gone that deep before and for the first time ever, he lost his concentration. His face turned to the side as he tugged at his lower lip trying to fight the orgasm that threatened to seep way too early for his liking.

Donna turned to her right and watched Bella stroke Jake’s cock in a fevered fury. The sight alone aroused her and for a moment she wished she could have those same lips on hers. The pleasure Jake was receiving was obvious by his dismissal of her was making her slightly jealous and she wondered why should he be the only one having fun. 

Bella looked up towards Jake and was met with Donna’s heated stare. She smiled knowing she had won this battle at least for now. Donna returned the same smile as she raised her leg over and leaned down taking Jake’s lips within her. They were fighting for mutual attention and the battle alone aroused them both. 

Bella made the first move; she took one last deep stroke of Jake’s cock before completely removing her lips from him. She knew her withdrawal would cause him to turn away from Donna’s lip lock and like magic it became a reality. He lifted up on his elbows and turned to the side to look down at Bella. 

She stood up and place on leg on either side of his. Her one finger dipped in between her lips while her other dipped within her folds. She started to stroke herself above him, the sight of her causing Jake to be in a compromising position. He wanted her so bad but yet he had to keep his client happy. Shit! He never thought Bella would be like this. She was always so timid and now she was the vixen he had always envisioned her to be. 

He had to think fast. He kept his upper body slightly raised as his hands made their way onto Bella’s calves. He clawed at them and with slight pressure tried to force her down onto his eager length. She kept her stance, her eyes rolling to the back of her head at the pleasure she was receiving at her own hand. She knew she was torturing him by not giving in to his demands but at the same time, she wanted him to claim her and by doing so she would be crowned the victor in this game of wills.

“Oh God Jake, I’m so wet baby.’ She moaned, the juices of her saturated core slowly making their appearance on her leg as she continued to thrust in and out with her fingers.

“Well done” Donna whispered knowing Bella was winning not only Jake’s affection but her own as well. She was never one to call herself bi-sexual but more of bi-curious. She played around in the world of girl on girl and threesome’s but no one had seemed to totally tantalize her like Bella seemed to. She was so aroused she felt her own juices bubbling to the surface the longer she watched. Her mouth began to salivate at the notion of tasty the sweetness Bella so willingingly allowed to be wasted as it trailed down her leg.

Before she could make a move she felt Jake lean up forcing her to move aside as he grabbed Bella’s thighs and forced her down upon him. 

“Mine” he grunted as he lifted his hips and then slammed them down forcing Bella to hop slightly on his cock. He repeated this action until Bella was riding him like a bucking bronco. The heat and wetness of her tight walls and soft lips as she rocked on top of him made him all the more anxious to release his heated seed within her. 

Donna not wanting to be left out of the moment, cupped her legs around his head and muffled his moans with her dripping heat. He took her bud between his lips and sucked hard, his tongue seeping within her wet walls causing her to join in the loud screams of pleasure along with Bella. 

Bella’s core tightened around him, her walls burning with warmth as she creamed over his firm length. Donna following suit with a climatic orgasm of her own, squirmed and delivered her succulent juices into his mouth. He didn’t have a moment to warn Bella, his balls tightening as his cock firmed within her, the warmth of his own climax rising up through his shaft and shooting out through him. 

Bella felt him tighten and before he could release, she lifted off of him and took his warm seed into her mouth. He moaned into Donna’s quivering body causing her to spill with yet another orgasm right after the first. His hands rose to her hips forcing her firmly to his lips, moaning through his own orgasm while enjoying hers. 

His cock became slightly limp within Bella’s lip signaling it was safe to withdraw. She released him and crawled up between his legs. She by passed his lips and took Donnas’ into her own. She allowed her to taste the salty pleasure first and then descended down onto Jake’s chest. Donna fought her wobbly knees and rose slightly off Jake but before she could fully retreat, Bella leaned up and took one long lick of her lingering wetness. Donna quivered a little and then rested along the side of the couch beside them.

“I told you she’s hard to resist” Jake whispered as he regained his breath.

“Not as hard as you are” Bella replied as she pecked him on the chest.

Jake moved his left arm onto Bella’s back while his right rested on Donna’s thigh. He had never known bliss before but if this was it, he wanted more of it. 

They rested there for a few moments to try and regain their composure. After everyone seemed to settle, Donna was the first to speak.

“Anyone care to join me for a shower?”

Bella leaned up from Jake’s chest and was met with his eyes. His crooked sexy smile spoke volumes to his intent. She smiled in return as she rose to her feet. Donna took Jake’s hand and Bella’s and walked towards the bathroom.

Jake turned on the water while Donna disrobed and Bella tested the temperature. Before long all three where in the shower and engaged in round two. Donna was first on the receiving end, her hands firmly planted against the wall while Jake slid deep within her. Bella slid between Donna and the wall taking her lips within her own. 

The loud smacking of skin echoed through the shower walls causing Bella’s arousal to heighten with anticipation. She moaned softly and with her moan came Donna’s wet fingers between her folds. Jake never faulted in his assault on Donna nor did Donna as she pumped Bella’s eager core with two fingers.

Bella was the first to succumb, her body trembling beneath Donna’s fevered strokes. She watched as Donna’s hand rose to her lips and her fingers dipped into her mouth. Bella was amazed at how composed she was as she was still being taken by Jake from behind. 

Bella’s eyes met Jake’s as he continued to move with haste within Donna. Her body still coming down from her release became slightly aroused once again by the sight of it. Before long, Donna was screaming his name while Jake just smiled at the satisfaction of pleasing her. He withdraw after a few minutes and was quick to take Bella into his arms.

He walked backward until his back hit the wall. He then slowly ascended down to sit on the tiled seat below. Bella was quick to straddle his legs and rest her aroused core on top of him. Her hips instantly rocked on top of him, her need just as urgent as before. He pulled her into his chest, his lips resting on her shoulders as he glided with ease within her.

“You’re the only one Bella…” he whispers through hastened breath.  
His words intrigue her but she finds it hard to focus as his firm length continues to thrust within her heated walls. “You’re the only one that can make me cum twice” he moans.

His words cause her body to erupt, the heat of her climax coating him while he continues to pump within her. She moans her response as her body trembles above him “So cum for me babe” and with that command Jake bites down on her shoulder and releases his warmth within her. 

For one brief moment it was just Bella and Jake. It wasn’t a boss and her employee, an escort and his client but more of two people finding pleasure in one another. Neither one had ever experienced a moment of pure bliss, not like this. The feeling was both startling and exciting all at once.

When they had finally come down from their high they realized there was a party missing. They both turned around but were met with just the steam of the shower. They turned their attention back to one another with a questionable look on their faces. 

Bella moved off Jake’s lap and went to exit the shower. Jake was quick to follow and that’s when they saw it. Scribbled on the bathroom mirror was a note from Donna. “Thanks for the fun time mates. I will miss you Jake…”

Jake stared at the note completely puzzled. What did she mean she would miss him? Did he just manage to fuck up one of his biggest accounts? He grabbed a towel from the back of the door and tied it around his waist. Before he could exit the bathroom, he felt a tug on the back of the towel. He turned around and was met with a Bella smile. She moved in and wrapped her arms around his waist.

The air seemed different. He couldn’t quiet put his finger on it but something was different, she seemed different. She ran her hands along his back while keeping her dark brown eyes on his. “So tell me Jake, do you still think monogamy is overrated?”

“Maybe” he replied as his finger ran along the side of her cheek. 

“Do you think you will ever get tired of the game? Do you think that maybe one day that special woman will come along and you will hang up your fuck hat?” 

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and after a few moments he pulled away and replied “I think she has already. The question is, is she willing to give it all up for me?”

He had known all along Bella was the one woman he would give up his career for. He knew it the minute she walked through his door several years prior. However, he was never confident the feelings were mutual therefore he always kept those feelings hidden. 

Their eyes never left one another’s, the desperation for acceptance of what was known to be true but denied even more present than ever. Bella knew she had feelings for Jake but she never thought he would give up this life for her. He had made it clear he enjoyed the variety it offered and doubted he would be happy in a monogamous relationship if it ever presented itself however here she stood, hearing he was willing to give it up for her. 

It was true she was married but she had fallen out of love for her husband since the day she met Jake. She was always fearful of leaving him because she never wanted to be alone. However now that she knew the feelings were reciprocated there was nothing stopping her.

“I would give it up but only for you” she replied.

Jake didn’t know what to think. He never expected something like this to happen but yet it had. Could he truly give up all he had worked towards for her? The answer to that question came so easily and without a second thought about it. “Then me you shall have”.

Both Jake and Bella knew it wasn’t going to be easy for either one of them. Bella still had her marriage issues and Jake his own business related issues to address but strangely just knowing that the feeling was mutual was enough to get them by. They didn’t know what the future held if anything but what they valued most was this moment right here, the moment an escort fell in love with his client and the feeling was mutual.


End file.
